


Perhaps, Alternatively, Love

by paradoxicalconverse



Series: Hollstein Fic Requests [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Kinda, anonymous request, dineyland au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anonymous request: Can you do hollstein with a daughter on a trip to Disneyland?<br/>Why yes, anon, yes I can. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, Alternatively, Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of followed the prompt? Hope this is what you were looking for.  
> For those of you who are curious, Quillan is a Gaelic name, and it means "small cub." I thought Carmilla might enjoy naming her daughter "small cub." Humor me. I'm so proud of that name.

“Quillan, don’t touch that.” Carmilla tugged gently on her daughter’s hand, directing the attention of the tiny four-year-old away from what she presumed was some replication of Captain Hook’s sword.

Laura huffed and used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, wiggling to fingers of her other hand to indicate to her daughter to grab it. Quillan beamed and tottered over, grabbing onto her forefinger and wrapping her hand around it. Carmilla allowed herself a sigh of relief as she released Quillan’s hand. “Your turn,” she murmured beneath her breath. “Mommy 2 can take care of you for a bit.”

“I’m definitely Mommy 1,” Laura replied, swinging Quillan up onto her hip and allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

“I beg to differ.”

“Shh.” Laura planted a gentle kiss on her daughter’s head and clasped Carmilla’s hand in her own. “I think she said something about wanting to see a tea party? The word mad was interspersed somewhere in there. I’m not entirely sure.”

“The Mad Tea Party, perhaps?” Carmilla smirked, allowing her fingers to twist the wedding band on Laura’s left hand.

“Shh.”

“This is why you’re Mommy 2.”

Laura swatted playfully at Carmilla’s side. “I was gracious enough to allow you to name our daughter Quillan, you can cut me this one expense, Karnstein.”

“Karnstein, huh? We’re reverting back to those now, _Hollis_?”

Laura blushed solid red and ducked her head, bouncing Quillan higher up onto her hip. “C’mon, Quill, Mommy 2 is being a bully right now.” Teeth gently scraped over her lower lip as she grinned.

“Hey, Quill.” Carmilla outstretched her arms and collected her tiny daughter into them, ruffling her hair. “Just so you know, I’m Mommy 1. She’s Mommy 2.”

Laura huffed again and shook her head. “Well I don’t know about either of you, but I am just _dying_ to meet Tiana. Does Quill or Karnstein want to join me?”

“I’m not sure about Quill, but Karnstein sure does,” Carmilla replied, nuzzling her nose against her daughter’s and reveling in Quillan’s delighted laughter at having done so. She chirped appreciatively and nodded her head, fisting her tiny fingers into Carmilla’s shirt and tugging. She had never been a very vocal child, instead preferring to use her hands to convey what she meant.

“Alright, beautiful, buckle up,” Carmilla planted a sloppy kiss on Quillan’s forehead and scooped her up onto her shoulders, clasping her hands together. “Hollis, lead the way.”

“Hollis.” Laura rolled the word around her mouth. It tasted exotic, old, a word she had seldom mentioned in a long time.

“You remember,” Carmilla murmured. She bounced slightly with each step to keep Quillan entertained from her high perch.

Laura nodded. Her wife returned the favor, and the sight filled Laura’s stomach with butterflies. “I remember. Of course I remember.”

Quillan giggled as Carmilla shrugged. “Sometimes I forget, Hollstein.”

_Hollstein_. That word was by no means exotic to Laura anymore, a familiar, safe word that lived right next to her own, the last name on Quillan’s birth certificate. _Hollstein_. What a beautiful word.

“There’s Tiana.” Carmilla grunted as she swung her daughter off of her shoulders and placed her gently to the ground. A smile washed over her lips at the excitement in Quillan’s eyes. “Ready to go meet her? Look how beautiful she is in her dress.”

Tiana smiled and waved to Quillan, and the tiny girl took it as an invitation to run over and bury herself in her arms. “She looks like Mattie,” Laura remarked, pressing her shoulder into Carmilla’s.

Carmilla nodded after a moment. “She does.” Carmilla stooped and held out her hand, wiggling her finger. “Quill,” she called. “Let’s go meet some more princesses, yeah?”

Quillan nodded earnestly and allowed herself to collapse into Carmilla’s arms to be hoisted up. “I love you, Karnstein,” Laura murmured, entwining her fingers with Carmilla’s and twisting the wedding ring she found there.

“I know you do, Hollis,” Carmilla replied.  

Quillan Hollstein buried her fingers into Carmilla’s jacket, tiny fingers scraping gently into the leather. Carmilla was entirely aware that her daughter would have no recollection of this moment as she grew, however the smile that had snaked it’s way over Laura’s lips left her feeling entirely too small in comparison for such a large concept of grandeur.

Or perhaps, alternatively, love.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?   
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com


End file.
